Beritoad
Beritoad was a wraith who lived in Torcia Tower. Stuck in a toad-like form following the Battle of Cave Horaga, Beritoad manipulated Hank Fieron, and later his "daughters", into torturing victims at the tower, using their suffering to restore his magic power. History Early Life Due to deriving power from people's negative emotions and suffering, Beritoad began killing humans, earning the opposition of both humans and his fellow wraiths. He also led the criminal organization Père Noël, with the group's main crime being kidnapping people. Père Noël was later confronted by the royal army at their base, Cave Horaga; during the conflict, he cast lightning from a hill, setting fire to the surrounding trees and causing a cave-in that trapped both the soldiers and Père Noël's members. At some point, Beritoad influenced one of his captives, Selma Atwood, into going insane, also getting her pregnant with a son whom she later named Raymond. Eventually, Beritoad was defeated by the military commanders Hank Fieron and Romalius, forcibly transformed into a toad by the latter. Powerless in his toad form, Beritoad stayed at Torcia Tower to regain his strength, having Hank torture war prisoners. He also worked with him to eliminate any survivors of the battle to prevent anyone from knowing where he was. Five years after the battle, Beritoad discussed the recent developments with Hank as he tortured one of his victims, the trumpeter Marco; with Selma, Romalius and Hargain Crossrosier surviving the battle, Beritoad dismissed Selma as a threat due to her insanity. Later on, Beritoad learned from Rabiah that Hank was murdered by Raymond. The Torturer Sisters Three Roughly twenty-five years later, Beritoad told Gibbet, Rack, and Maiden that they were torture instruments of Hank Fieron, and that they had to torture and kill people to increase his power and bring back their "father". He later informed Gibbet after her teatime that intruders had entered the tower, and later told one of them not to touch the Pot of Basuzu before she was killed by Maiden. Later on, after talking with Gibbet about her dream, he noticed three intruders. Recognizing one of them as Raymond, he ordered Maiden to kill them immediately. Soon after, Raymond escaped. When Raymond returned to the tower a week later, Beritoad invited him into the chapel and the two talked about Raymond's birth and Beritoad's plans to kill Romalius and regain his human form. Before Raymond could attack, Rack entered the room with Josephine R. Beritoad rode upon Rack's shoulder as she attacked Raymond, and was unharmed when Raymond defeats Rack. As Gibbet struggled to kill Raymond, Beritoad angrily informed her that he killed her father, resulting in Rack transforming into her true wolf form and stepping on Beritoad. Trials with Crossrosier Half a year later, Beritoad noticed Raymond entering the tower with Tsukumo and Liam, telling Maiden and Rack to handle them. After Raymond made it up to the chapel, Beritoad asked him about Tsukumo, watching as Liam prevented Raymond from killing him. The trio then kidnapped Beritoad and brought him to the Crossrosier Mansion. There, he was placed inside a tube in the lab and interrogated by Hargain about the Ending Records supposedly in his possession. Later, Hargain also vivisected him to study his alchemy powers. When Rabiah and the three sister went to rescue him at the mansion, Raymond watched the fight outside using his clairvoyance. Noting aloud that Tsukumo's powers resembled Hargain's, he listened as Hargain explained how she got her powers. Soon after, Hargain died from overexerting his powers. With the three sisters finding him, Beritoad explained Tsukumo's powers, only for them and Liam to run back out after Beritoad told them that Tsukumo went to help Raymond. Realizing he was free, Beritoad hopped out of the tank himself, disappointed that Hargain died without experiencing fear. Back at Torcia Tower, Beritoad and Rabiah discussed Gibbet. Gibbet then arrived to report on an incident; in response, Beritoad told her to to have Rabiah investigate it. Appearances *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Emerald Girl-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Ring of Evil-'' *"Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep: Extra Chapter" *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter-'' *"Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep" (first appearance) Gallery |-|Concept Art = BeritoadConcept.jpg|Concept art of Beritoad Beritoadconcept.png| MysteriousCharacters.jpg|Concept art of Beritoad's human form posted on the blog Wolfrackconcept.png|Concept art of Beritoad facing a monstrous Rack Promosketch.png|Beritoad's eyes in a concept for a Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter- promo Castheightchart.png|Cast height chart |-|Songs = PV11.png|Beritoad and the Pot of Basuzu as they appear in Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep PV16.png| |-|Books = Frontcoverflap.png|Beritoad and the pot of Basuzu on the cover of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture- Bloodysisters.png|Illustration of Beritoad and the sisters Beritoadillus.png|Beritoad in the novel Emeraldfrontflap.png|Beritoad and Hargain on the cover of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Emerald Girl- Beritoadillus2.png|Beritoad in the novel Beritoadhargainillus.png| Ringbackflap.png|Beritoad's human form on the back cover of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Ring of Evil- Gibbetrackmaidenrabiahprofile.png|Beritoad's profile Womanwraithillus.png|Beritoad's human form in the novel Rackwerewolfillus.png|Beritoad watching Rack's rampage Beritoadbirdillus.png|Beritoad in toad form in the novel Amosrackletter.png|Beritoad with Rabiah in the artist's notes |-|Manga = Clownberitoad.png|Beritoad as he appears in Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter- Clownselma.png| |-|Misc = ClownChapter.jpg|Beritoad's eyes on a promotional image for Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter- Pagepreview.png|Page preview of the manga Trivia *Beritoad's name contains the same characters as that of Berith (ベリト), one of the demons in the Ars Goetia. *In alchemy, Berith is the element used to transmute metals into gold; Beritoad is noted as having alchemy powers, including making gold. References Category:Wraiths